1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device having an operating member that selectively releases a rotatable member by one or two positions in a single progressive operation of the first operating member.
2. Background Information
In some bicycle control devices such as shifters, a control unit is provided to move a rotatable member in opposite rotational directions and to selectively hold the rotatable member in a predetermined position from among a plurality of distinct predetermined positions. Some control units allow the rider to change the current predetermined position of the rotatable member by one or two positions in response to a single progressive operation of an operating member. One example of such a bicycle control device (i.e., a shifter) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,497 (assigned to Shimano Inc.). With the shifter of this patent, the rider can release the rotatable member by one or two positions in response to a single progressive operation of the release lever. In the case of a single release operation (i.e., a change of the predetermined position to the next predetermined position) in this patent, the releasing of the rotatable member occurs on the return stroke of the release lever. In other words in the shifter of this patent, the rotatable member does not move during the pushing stoke of the release operation, but rather when the release lever returns to the rest position. Thus, the releasing of the rotatable member does not occur instantly when the release lever is operated.